


【忘羡】处处吻

by yayyye



Category: mod - Fandom, wangxian - Fandom, 忘羡, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 忘羡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yayyye/pseuds/yayyye
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship
Kudos: 93





	【忘羡】处处吻

-如题，处处，吻【换着花样千百遍的吻✔】  
-射日之征地下恋，战损忘羡  
–新年快乐！！！！  
-张牙舞爪的野猫老祖羡好妙。夷陵老祖的占有欲✔  
-色欲预警【本来就是为了锻炼自己的文笔描写】  
-很大的🌞🌞🌞🌞

大年初一这突如其来的一战，在意料之外又不算太过令人惊讶。许是上天眷顾，又或是逢年过节，谁人都不想打仗。忘机弦响，陈情笛鸣，灵剑划破黄昏，一声惊雷炸响。

“温氏降了！！！！！”  
“走了走了！回去过年！”  
“打扫战场的速度快些！”  
……

魏无羡颤抖着放下手中的陈情，立在原地，轻轻呼了一口气，长时间的吹奏即使是魏无羡也头脑发晕。宽大的长袍将瘦削的骨架身子遮得严严实实，却在风吹过拿近乎空荡的广袖之时完全暴露。

这个人太瘦了，个子虽高，身高八尺，是少见的高挑人物，可黑色的长袍却掩不住形销骨立，瘦到令人心疼。悄悄躲在嘈杂的人群之后，握紧笛子喘着气，冷汗津津布了满背，漆黑的长袍之下深深映着不知谁的血迹。

冷冷一抬眸看向四方，眼神冰冷得能杀人。野猫总有警惕的时候，危险起来随时致命。却在一眼瞥见人群之中同样微微狼狈的爱人之时，刹那间收起所有的尖锐刺头。

蓝忘机尽管白衣染血，如雪地之上落了红梅，少见的些许狼狈，下了战场的凶性还未完全收敛，眼神肃杀，眸子深处红的似是要滴血，骨子里却刻着雅正端方，一尘不染，如同坠入红尘的仙君。

魏无羡的眼神一暗，下意识舔抵嘴角的鲜血，脑中昏沉放着的是夜里芙蓉春帐下，那双用力扣着他腰身的手，平日里弹琴焚香的手，那双蓄满欲色的眼，平日里冷若冰霜淡如雪的眼。

力度，撞击，吟哦。

魏无羡不可抑制的想，心中疯狂暴涨是占有欲。

“衣冠禽兽。”

“是我的。”  
心痒难耐的某人勾唇一笑，不知是谁的视线先对上，立即便在空气中擦出火花，看懂了彼此眼里的占有欲望。

彼此都欲罢不得，食髓知味。

魏无羡一撩额前碎发，眼神锐利杀人，鼻前轻哼一声，挑眉，眼神直勾勾盯向含光君。

一步，一步，沉着的，心中又雀跃的朝蓝忘机所在方向走去。

一身煞气，凌厉的气势惊退前方围着的修士。

细细碎碎的讨论从四面八方传来。  
“魏无羡是要做什么？”  
“他……他走向的是含光君！”  
“不会吧……这大年初一的，又要打起来……要不要叫一下人……”

魏无羡通通忽略，一步一步，脚下坚定不移朝蓝忘机走去，眼底藏的是只有两个人才能看得懂的意味。

“含光君……新年好啊。”

蓝忘机略微矜持的一颔首。

魏无羡一挑眉，走进一步“等会一起喝一杯？”

蓝忘机定定地站着，不退一步“家中禁酒。”

魏无羡夸张地拉长了声线，又踏进一步，距离再一次拉近，近到能鼻尖萦绕着那股令人安心的檀香，心中的浮躁之气散了不少，见着那张近在咫尺的白玉面庞，却又开始心猿意马。  
“哦——这样啊……那没事，我喝酒，你喝茶，含光君赏脸不？”

二人之间的距离已然近到近乎用气音讲话都能听的一清二楚，故而身后远远围着的修士开始不安的猜测。

“这……个距离，不是快要打起来了吧…”  
“废话，两个大男人凑这么近难不成是亲嘴啊……”  
“又是魏无羡在挑衅含光君吧！”

–  
魏无羡噗嗤一笑，凑近蓝忘机的耳畔，轻呼一口气，轻声道“听见没有……两个大男人呢……凑这么近不想打架”他退开身子，用漆黑的笛管轻轻一碰唇珠“亲一口？”

蓝忘机眸子不动声色的暗了，身着劲装而藏不住的指节垂在身侧，一点一点蜷缩起，捏的指尖泛白。

–  
“快看含光君的手！！！”  
“完了完了，魏无羡究竟说了什么，连含光君都隐忍不住……”  
“快去叫泽芜君来！”

–

再说下去估计今晚老腰难保，魏无羡识相地收敛了故意引诱的姿态，对着蓝忘机，薄唇一张一合道出口型。

“今晚我去找你。”

蓝忘机垂眸，掩去眸底的神色，细细密密的长睫盖住了琉璃色的瞳孔，他低头，沉沉地应下。

“嗯。”

冷冷应声，为了不让那群叽叽喳喳的修士再肆意猜测引来麻烦，蓝忘机轻一颔首，转身离去，全身上下唯一不染血的抹额随风而动，轻飘飘的挠过魏无羡的脸颊，挠的他一愣，心里发酸，一路软到指尖。

这根洁白的抹额是他的。

原本深深抑制住的占有欲又再度迸发，他无不疯狂的想。

“为什么他们要遮遮掩掩的？”

“想要所有人知道，蓝忘机是他的。”

这个念头一旦出现，便在心中不断发酵，似醉烈的天子笑，一路辣到心头。

魏无羡下意识抓住了那根雪白的抹额，调皮的尾巴扫过手心，挠得他痒痒。

再一回神，那根向来束紧的抹额便到了手中。  
魏无羡尚未反应过来，手心便多了一条洁白的，秀着卷云纹的抹额。

蓝忘机若有所感的回头，恰似撞上那一抹还未消逝的茫然。  
心如擂鼓。

咚，咚，咚。

听闻蓝忘机与魏无羡又起争执的蓝曦臣乍一赶到，入目的便是蓝忘机双方愣愣的静止对视。

而魏无羡手上还扯着的……是蓝忘机额前掉落的抹额。

这一幕当真眼熟。

蓝曦臣惊讶出声，终是打破沉寂“忘机，你的抹额……！”

事故的两位主人公好似这才如梦初醒，蓝忘机从魏无羡手中抽走了他的抹额，魏无羡尴尬却有些不自在的退后两步。

魏无羡摸了摸他高高的鼻梁，尴尬道“真不好意思啊……含光君切莫生气…”

蓝忘机摇了摇头，无言系上抹额，声音沙哑而低沉“无妨…意外罢了。”

–  
只有近在咫尺的魏无羡才一清二楚的看见，蓝忘机系上抹额的那一刹那，嘴边抿紧的弧度，眼神中燃烧的火焰与欲色。

那一刹放出了野兽。

怎么办，被警告了？

说是意外已经迟了，只能以身相许了。

我亲爱的含光君，天地为鉴，你的兄长亲眼所见，所有人都知道你是我的了。

魏无羡感到莫名的激动与雀跃，心里那只鸟儿快乐得好似要唱起歌儿。

蓝湛想吻他。

魏无羡从他的眼神里读到这句话，这个认知让他更加快活。

魏无羡朝蓝忘机轻巧的眨眼一笑。

那就晚上见咯，我的含光君。

–––  
厚厚的狐裘托过雪地，一盏微弱而在雪夜之中稍显温暖的烛灯，黑色长靴踩过积雪，嘎吱嘎吱发响。

魏无羡没有戴帷帽，任凭稀碎的小雪落了满头。是白头，是风雪夜归人。

修长苍白显得没有多一丝赘肉的手剥开营帐，被扑面而来的热汽蒸了个暖融融。魏无羡赞道“含光君日子过得好生舒适，够暖的。”  
蓝忘机拿下他身上披了一身风雪的狐裘，递给他一方巾布。  
“擦擦头，你会冷。”  
魏无羡接过，一挑眉头，还是放不下那邪魅狂狷的架子似的。“含光君好生贴心呐。”  
蓝忘机擦雪的手顿了顿，像是羞涩似得，轻微的“嗯”了一声。  
魏无羡噗呲一声笑出，白日里端着的架子，树起的刺，终是褪去。

“说说……等我多久了……”风流的桃花眸一睨，嘴里吐出暧昧的话。

年少的含光君不置可否，不自然的动作和烧红的耳畔却暴露了一切。

魏无羡凑近蓝忘机的脸，温热的鼻息喷洒在白玉似的肌肤上，他轻轻呼出一口气，好似有什么麻药药效，软麻至心尖。

蓝忘机的长睫轻轻颤动。  
魏无羡探着头，天鹅似得洁白脖颈尽数露出，连带着深陷的锁骨，胸前的红豆，都一览无遗。  
他一字一句说道“良心可鉴，白日里我真的不是故意扯你抹额的……”他顿了顿，又眨了眨眼，“可现在是故意的。”  
伸手再次解下那根白色带子，一瞬之间好像放出了什么，天旋地转之间就被扔上了塌。

魏无羡按捺着呼之欲出的心跳，舔了舔嘴角，兴奋道“来啊。”他手里拿着抹额，循循善诱道“绑我啊。”

蓝忘机简直要被那一张一合的红唇逼疯，他什么也听不到，眼前只剩下一个他。  
那张尽会惹火的嘴被一吻封住，像野兽啃食般厮磨，好似要讲那薄薄的嘴皮子吃下，贝齿被舌尖扫过，随后强硬的撬开，一步一步的攻占着城池，长舌交织着一进一出，好似在模仿性器撞击。  
下唇被细细密密的啃咬至发麻，魏无羡丝毫不怀疑——蓝忘机是想吃了他。  
唇齿之间湿哒哒而娇羞得泄出一丝轻喘。“啊——呀！”  
那双握剑的手探入黑色的衣袍，匆忙解开那一层层的阻碍，蓝忘机猛然发现。  
魏无羡没有穿亵裤，被压在身下之人用那依然竖起的阳具去够蓝忘机的手，在他耳边低低笑道“含光君，就等着你呢。”  
蓝忘机疯了魔似的狂，在那挺翘的漂亮器物上狠狠撸过一把。  
魏无羡迷离的闭上眼，唇间吟哦一声，绵长沙哑。“啊哈……唔~”

修长的指节去揉那两片软绵的臀揉，乍一伸手，却碰了一手的黏湿。

魏无羡低低笑出一声，媚着嗓子沙哑出声“啊呀流了好多水啊……含光君来摸摸，救救它——啊”  
魏无羡在床事上向来是直接而不知羞耻的。而蓝忘机不知是恨极了，还是欲罢不能这番羞耻。  
身体被翻过去那一瞬间，心中无疑是诡异的兴奋。后入的姿势令他看不见蓝忘机的脸，却又可以使他肆无忌惮的闭眼想象蓝忘机的神情。

想着开口再撩两句，兀的，张开的嘴却被一根白带子勒上，支支吾吾的，除了干叫，含含糊糊却无法说出一句完整的话。

“唔~啊哈……”

胸前两点红梅被一股不大不小的巧劲揪弄，直至红肿，酥麻的爽意哆哆嗦嗦顺到全身，只感觉身下那物愈加涨痛，后穴一张一合的流下湿哒哒的液体。  
含含糊糊却仍是要倔强道“肏我。”

修长的指节一下捅入泛滥着艳色的湿哒哒的穴口，甫一进入，魏无羡就情不自禁“啊…”了一声。  
顺着温顺湿滑的甬道一路深入，直至压住那敏感一点细细研磨，前端另外的却又被一只大手包裹着，钩弄过前端的沟壑，马眼被轻轻玩弄着，隐秘的快感爽的要叫出，却又被抹额拦在喉咙里。

嘴巴被迫张开，下巴酸涩，流了一嘴的津液，浸湿了抹额，湿了床单。

眼前爽利得发白，终于在蓝忘机狠狠地一次前后夹击之中泄了出来。  
身子无力的向前瘫软在床单之上，深深喘着气。  
臀部上翘，却戳到了那坚挺已久的硬物。

魏无羡心道“完了。”  
身后不知满足的小穴却一张一合的润湿了那前端，想要将它吞下。终是被捅穿，被那硬物长驱直入，准确无误的摩擦过拿本就不能再受刺激的一点。

床榻嘎吱，魏无羡惊喘一声，含含糊糊道“啊……要坏了~”

不再是夸张的吟哦，嗓音带着沙哑的情欲，真实的令人抓狂。

魏无羡闭着眼，眼角却哆哆嗦嗦滑下一滴生理性的泪。  
身下早已混合着粘稠的浊液，一片狼藉。

束缚已久的抹额终是被解开，魏无羡才得以放松的喘了一口气，身子被插入着翻过身来，几乎是顶着那算算软软的地方被磨了一遍。

被几乎肏熟得发红的穴口服服帖帖的吸着那器物。

蓝忘机红着一双眼，却又轻柔至极的吻上。下身动作却是毫不抑制的粗暴，下腹肌肉撞得那两瓣软绵的臀肉啪啪做响。

几乎要疯掉。

白皙的腿，精瘦的脚腕被抓着，魏无羡受不住这深度想逃离，却又被一把拉着抓回，香汗淋漓。

红烛摇曳，床帐迷离，终是在魏无羡一声又一声中的嘶哑哀求中，尽数泄了出来，温热的液体拍打在火热的肉壁上，顺着二人交合的缝隙流出。

蓝忘机轻轻吻上魏无羡湿哒哒的发，粘汗的额头，轻道“心悦你。”

随即搂住已然没有力气说话的魏无羡，深陷入被褥之中，紧密相连。

新的一年，以后的刀山火海，我都陪你走。  
总有一天，世人都知道，你是我的。

我也是你的。

FIN.  
这真的是我开过得最香艳的车。


End file.
